Outcasts
by ADdude
Summary: Sheldon moves on from Jenny deciding to better himself and become a true hero with the help from Misty. But what he doesn't know is that another outcast like himself might be developing feeling for him.
1. Chapter 1: Outcasts

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Outcasts<p>

Sheldon Oswald Lee is a genius. No one would say he wasn't, he can create technology like no one else and hot wire an alien space ship in under a minute. Then again Sheldon can also be an idiot. He is best known for his not so secret crush on one Jenny Wakeman. He did love her but she never loved him back. Maybe it was because Jenny was the only girl to ever be nice to him but she was the only one he felt that way for.

Right now Sheldon is heading for Jenny's home but this has become part of the everyday. Since his grades are so good he was able to finish most of his work for his high school classes. Needing a challenge to he took up an internship. To be exact he took up an internship with Dr. Wakeman partly because her lab and the work there could provide a challenge and to be closer to Jenny.

Then one day the Queen of the Cluster using the aid from a malevolent dimensional traveler managed to attack the world and disable all the robots on the world like Jenny. That didn't leave the world with much except the Silver Shell in the way of heroes.

The Silver Shell was the secret identity that Sheldon had cooked up to impress Jenny, which failed. The suit worked but he needed help and his identity was revealed to the good Doctor along with Brad and Tuck.

There was one other person there, Misty. Misty the alien and former member of the Teen Team who used her abilities to figure Sheldon was the Shell. She was going to leave the planet but the invasion made it difficult and Sheldon convinced her to help stop it. Lucky for them a much nicer dimensional travelers followed the other one and added their help.

They came up with a plan and to everyone's surprise it worked. Well, mostly worked. Sheldon's suit was destroyed and it left Misty and Sheldon stranded on an exploding space ship. Looking out to the stars Sheldon looked back to his life and what he had accomplished. He thought about Jenny. He did care for her but she didn't care about him not in that way. He wanted someone to care about him. He wanted what everyone wanted: to love someone that loved them back.

Trapped in the ship out in space about to explode Sheldon came to terms with what his life and smiled at the fact that at least he helped save the world. He was happy that he had Misty as company even if he felt a little guilty to drag her into the whole mess, he was glad not to be alone.

Lucky for him their good dimensional traveler, a Raven haired girl, who had the power to cross universes could pull them out of a space ship before the big boom.

The world recovered and Wakeman finished her repairs on Jenny. Before Jenny woke up the others agreed to keep Sheldon's other identity secret. The Silver Shell was seen by Jenny as jerk and Sheldon still cared about her and wanted her think of him as a friend.

So now Sheldon heads to his internship. He rebuilt his suit. He liked working for Dr. Wakeman he was learning and enjoying himself. He got to leave school a couple hour early and do something he loved so things were good.

"Hey Shell." A purple cloud of mist moves towards him. Soon the cloud turned into Misty.

"Hey Misty." Sheldon greets her.

Misty was thinking of leaving but Sheldon asked her to stay. She was curious for his reason, why did he cared if she stayed, no one else had. He told her that he wanted her to train him to be a real hero. Brad was the first to point out that Misty wasn't a real hero at best she was a hero-for-hire. Sheldon didn't care she was once a hero and could train him to be one. She agreed to stay on for a small fee.

"So, do you got sometime?" Misty asked the geeky boy. "I have another hero lesson for you."

"I have sometime I guess." He replied seeming a little chipper.

They headed towards the lab where the doctor let them use Jenny's training equipment.

As they made their way Misty looked at Sheldon. A small blush came to her face. When she looked into his mind she got a picture of who he was. She saw that he had a robot fetish and that freaked her out a little. But overall Sheldon was a kind hearted guy that just wanted someone to care. He didn't like people getting hurt or picked on because having been picked on he knew what it was like. When they thought they were going to die Sheldon wasn't scared he just smiled at the stars. He was an outsider with little friends. She was an outsider, she always was, then she parted ways with her few friends in the Teen Team. She could see Sheldon as being someone that understood her maybe even cared. She wondered if she was falling in love with the geek.

"Why are you smiling?" Sheldon asks curious.

"Oh." Misty said startled. "Just thinking of the laps I'm going to make you run. Start it! Run to the lab! I'll be a good warm up!"

"Okay, coach." Sheldon said eager as he began to run.

Misty shook her head clear and tried to focus herself. Was she really falling to the geek? Sure he was nice, funny, smart and kinda cute in a dorky way...

She didn't know if it was love. She didn't know if he could love her. She did think that it was worth staying around and finding out.

Misty slapped her palm to her face seeing Sheldon gasping for air only a block away.

"Hurry up, Shell, we have a long way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Just sort of an idea I got of hooking these two up together in a sort of spin off. I wonder would anyone be interested seeing me expand on this? You know a proper fan fiction with these two.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Rat

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dirty Rat<p>

Sheldon was busy working at the house of Dr. Wakeman. The scientist was out with Jenny having gone to a conference. All that Sheldon had to do as Wakeman's assistant was just keep the house clean. Below his abilities but there wasn't much else to do. He was just sweeping the floor with a trusty old broom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see nothing, no one was there. He scratched his head in confusion, no one else was in the house and even Brad and Tuck wouldn't be out of school for a while. Then he felt another tap on his shoulder and spun again.

"What's going on?" He asked to thin air.

"Oh come on Shell. You're suppose to be smart." Said a feminine and teasing voice.

Suddenly smoke began to rise around him.

Soon the smoke began to take the familiar shape of Misty.

"How did you get in here?! I had the door locked." Sheldon questioned.

Misty raised an eye brow, "Remember? I'm Misty. Like mist. I can turn into mist, I just seeped from under the door. This place doesn't have the best security."

"Why didn't you just knock? I'd let you in."

"Oh I didn't feel like waiting." She waved him off. "Now Shell I have a something for you to do."

"Oh all right."

"Good, let's go the kitchen and you can make me lunch."

"What?"

Misty was hired by Sheldon so she could teach him to be hero but he had the feeling that she was just treating him like a pet or a servant. Sheldon was a push over so he did end up making her lunch.

As they scurried into the kitchen they didn't know something else scurried into the house.

A few minutes later Misty was eating a sandwich made for her by Sheldon.

"This is really good." Misty complimented with a mouthful of sandwich.

"It's just a sandwich. Why did you come here today? Just to get a free lunch?"

"No, your suit was smashed so I thought I'd help you out."

"It's not." Sheldon corrected her. "I fixed my suit up. I even added a few things."

"Let me see this new suit."

"Sure." Sheldon shrugged.

They started to walked towards the back of the house and they talked.

"All right even with a suit you need to learn how to act on your own." Misty began, " You can't alway depend on that shiny suit of yours. It broke once it make break again and you might end up dead. You're not that strong." Misty grabbed his arm and checked his muscle. "Nope, you are kind of fast though. You're smart so use that."

That was when they reached the storage closet in the back that Sheldon kept his Silver Shell suit while he repaired it. The large silver suit stood before them glimmering as it were really made out of silver. The suit was so big and bulky it could easily be mistaken for a tank rather than a robot.

"So what do you think?" Sheldon said smug.

"It's not bad."

"It's not bad? It's easily the best thing I ever built."

"It's great, sure, but technology will always let you down."

"How can you even say that?!"

Her words had some wisdom behind them as the Silver Shell Suit's eyes started to glow taking them both by surprise. Not as much surprise as when the suits hands grabbed them. The suit's hands were big enough that the fingers wrapped around their entire bodies.

"What's going on?" Sheldon asked confused.

That's when a laughter was heard from inside the suit.

"I think someone is in your suit." Misty guessed.

The suit's head lifted up releasing a great deal of steam, the steam eventually dissolved revealing a very tiny head.

"You are correct you purple haired girl." A rat said.

"That's a rat." Misty pointed it out like it needed to be said. "And it sounds Russian."

"Wait," Sheldon asked. "Are you Mister Scruffles?"

"No!" The rat yelled. "I no longer go by that clownish lab giving name."

"Whose Mister Scruffles?" Misty asked.

"Brad told me about it. He's one of Dr. Wakeman's mutated lab rats. He stole Jenny's body and tried to get revenge for being mutated."

"I will not be called Mister Scruffles! I am Vladimir!" The rat insisted. "I came here to destroy Wakeman but I stumbled upon this new suit. Truly a work of art and much easier to work that XJ-9, now I will destroy everything she has built with her own creation"

"Actually I built that." Sheldon spoke up.

"Really? It's very nice. Very user friendly."

"Thanks."

"Girls." Misty told them snidely. "I think we were in the middle of something. Have your chat later."

"Oh right." Vladimir continued getting serious. "Where is Wakeman?"

"She's not here." Sheldon said plainly. "She's at a conference out of town."

"Ok, where is XJ-9?"

"Jenny is with Wakeman."

"Fine, I'll just go with my plan without them. I'll just use this suit to overload the nuclear reactor beneath the house and escape before it blows. Ka boom!"

Deciding to ignore why there was a nuclear reactor under the house Misty decided to act. "I don't think so." She simply turned to mist again escaping from the iron grip. Reforming she reached for the little rat. Just as she was about to reach Vladimir Sheldon was tossed right at her like he was some sort of dodgeball she failed to doge. It was enough for that it slammed them to the wall.

Vladimir laughed loudly finding them knocked out. "No, it is I who does not think so."

Misty was tough but still being hit by someone's full body knocked her out. So when she came to a few minutes later she came to with a ringing in her head. She cracked open her eyes to find that they had a tumble and bounced off the wall leaving her to fall onto Sheldon. She found her head resting right on his chest. She pulled way right back to the wall with a face freshly red when she realized it. It only took her a second to snap out of it before the alien bolt right back to Sheldon's side.

She nudged him worried, "Sheldon! Wake up."

"Uh?" Sheldon groggily came to.

"Shell." Misty sighed relived. "Are you go to go?"

"Yeah, I'm used to getting tossed around." Sheldon started to get up wobbly.

"Good we have to go that lab rat said he was about to blow up a nuclear reactor. That doesn't sound good."

"No, the reactor is what Dr. Wakeman uses to power the house and lab. It could blow the the house, the neighborhood maybe even the city."

"Then stop talking and leading the way to the waiting time bomb."

Sheldon and Misty took of as Sheldon lead the way to the basement. They found Vladimir messing with the controls. The alarms were already ringing and lights were flashing. In the center there was a glass chamber with a glowing chunk in the middle connected to the machine.

"I'll take care of the rat you just make sure the reactor doesn't go boom." Misty whispered to Sheldon.

"Got it." was his unsure reply.

Misty turned back into mist and quickly spread across the floor inching closer to the machine. Seeping over the suit she carefully reached towards Vladimir.

"I think not." Vladimir sniffing his nose at the air and pressed a button on the suits controls. A large fan popped out of the and started spinning, the wild gust of wind newly created blew away the foggy Misty. She did the best she could to struggle against it but that was a loosing battle. She was forced to change back to her normal form or be forced into being dispersed all around the room and she didn't want to do that.

"Thank you for becoming a more solid target." With a quick turn the chest canon popped out and fired at Misty.

Luckily Misty could still fly and that was saved her, Vladimir continued to shot at her but she dodged it, she zigged and zagged the shots.

"It is too late!" Vladimir screamed. "This whole place will go up. You can run right now and you might still survive."

Misty wasn't the idealistic hero she started out as, she didn't save people because it was right thing to do but because she could make a living. The last time she did anything truly heroic was when she joined up with Sheldon and saved the world from a Cluster invasion and that was more out of her own survival than heroism. The reason she stayed was because of him.

"Are you done there yet?" Misty called out.

"Almost." Sheldon told her from the control panel having snuck past them as their fight began.

"Huh?" The rodent turned his head as the alarms began to turn off.

"Done." Sheldon said assured.

Sheldon is very smart and lucky for everyone near that nuclear reactor he smart enough to know how to turn it off.

"You little pest!" Vladimir shouted, like he was one to talk.

Angry he moved the suit's fist to punch Sheldon and it was aimed dead center. Misty jumped at him in a vain attempt to save Sheldon, he might be able to take some damage but punch from the suit at that range would likely leave him in the hospital or the morgue.

Misty had described Sheldon as smart and kind of fast both statement were accurate. Sheldon was smart enough to build the Silver Shell suit and to know its exact capabilities, so he knew how fast the punch would come. He was also fast enough to know how to dodge it. So barely moving out of the way of the punch he let the control panel get hit instead. As sparks shot out, he also knew what else would happen.

The metal fist made a circuit for the electricity to travel and as electricity travel through the suit's shell it hit the small rodent. The suit could take an electrical current but it wouldn't protect the user if the suit wasn't fully covered so bad news for the rat who left the head off. The result was a friend control panel and a squealing rat.

"Ow." Vladimir twitched as his fur was turned black and slightly fried as the current died.

Sheldon climbed up his suit and plucked out the rat. "Now I saw a nice cage for you upstairs."

Misty blinked at Sheldon as he climbed back down the suit. Her heart was racing, she was really scared. She was really scared that Sheldon would be hurt. She calmed down seeing Sheldon smile with the rat in his hand.

"You see? Don't depend so much on your suit." She told him. "Which is good cause it looks like it broken again."

"Yeah. Oh well. I'll just have to make it better."

They made their way back upstairs. Misty followed him. She was trying to figure out why she was so scared of Sheldon being hurt, she had an idea why but that scared her too. For the moment she decided to stay by him. Only time would tell if anything would come from her new feelings. She didn't care about being a hero but she still wanted to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Ok did a chapter two. I got a review and I was having a bit of writers block on another story and thought writing some more of this to get the creative juices flowing. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review telling me what you think and if you want more chapters. Special thanks to lancexstorm5 and shadow1real for the reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Bad Day

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Bad Day<p>

Sheldon was heading for class and he was in a full run. It was morning but the school halls were all but empty and only a minute before the final bell rang. Sheldon found his classroom and raced into his seat. The bell let out a loud ring that echoed through the hall. Sheldon gasped as he filled his lungs with breath and used his sleeve to wipe off his sweat. He was almost late for school because his alarm clock was off by twelve hours. He didn't know how that could have happened since he was so careful with his devices. He barely woke up in time to get to school in time.

In his desk he started to unpack the things in his things when the teacher called to him, "Sheldon?" the older woman stared at him for a moment.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheldon called back.

"You're going to have to go the administration office."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong? I got here in time."

"Yes, but for some reason you're not on my roll sheet. Officially you're not enrolled in this class. You are going to have to go to the office and settle this."

Sheldon sighed and picked up his things and walked out of the classroom as his classmates watched him leave. He wasn't worried he was just mildly annoyed. He went to the office and explained what the teacher had told him.

One of the office works searched for his information on the computer and said, "Nothing. I'm sorry but you're not in our system at all. We have no record of you ever enrolling in the school."

"What?" Sheldon asked.

The young woman that was helping him said, "I'm sorry but there is nothing on a Sheldon Oswald Lee. No school records. No social security. No health records. No bank account numbers."

"Wait, are you supposed to have my bank account numbers?"

"You're not in the system and I will have to ask you to leave." Security came and make sure he left.

Sheldon was appalled, he was being forced out of school. He walked his way back home, this was more than a simple clerical error he expected. He was having a rough day and it was still only morning. He decided to go home and find some sort of paper to prove he enrolled. He had to have some sort of form somewhere. He got home and shut the door behind him, no one else was home. He turned on the tv so the house wouldn't sound so silent. He started to look through the drawer where his mother kept all their important paper work.

The newscasters was interviewing a Skyway Patrolman, "So what you're saying is this Hacker stole millions from bank account all around the country in only a few minutes."

"Yes, we had some trouble finding them but we got lucky." The Patrolman tried to fix his egg like hat to look good on tv but he came off as nervous, "Our technicians were able to to trace the the Hacker to his home. I've been told we'll arrest him in minutes."

"Yes, actually" The reporter said. "We have video of the arrest about to be made."

The tv switched to the view of a house in the suburbs, Sheldon wasn't paying too much attention but he did catch it from the corner of his eye. "Wait, that's my house."

The nest thing she knew was that the doors of his house came down and Patrolmen poured into the his house. Before he could say a syllable he was tackled to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent." One of the Skyway Patrolmen told him as he they got him up and pushed him out the door.

"What's going on?" Sheldon questioned.

Dr. Wakeman was sipping her morning coffee when spotted her assistant been dragged away on the morning news. "Sheldon!"

Jenny had been called into a classroom to replace the tv they couldn't get to work and as they set up the documentary she picked up the news feed, "Is that-"

"Sheldon!" Brad shouted from his seat seeing Sheldon on the news

The rest of the class shared the same sentiment. The Crust Cousins looked at each other.

"Does this mean Sheldon is rich?" Tiff asked.

"Seems so." Brit spoke with a British accent. "Is it just me or does he seem a great deal more attractive now?"

"Yeah, he does."

Oddly enough that sentiment was also shared by a portion of the class room. Maybe it was the fact that according to the news he had millions hidden or the fact that he seemed like bad boy being dragged off.

"That's go to be a mistake." Jenny said.

Brad kept watching the live feed, "Oh, come one Sheldon you are millionaire computer hacking thief show some pride. Do a decent perp walk!"

Misty was in her apartment eating a bowl of cereal when she saw the news. Her spoon fell into the bowl as her mouth gapped open.

"Wa..." She was at a lost of words. "Sheldon wouldn't do that? What is going on?" Misty knew something was wrong. It couldn't be a simple mistake not the way it was playing out. Someone had to frame him but why? "None of this makes sense. Skyway Patrol are idiots who can barely get anything done. They wouldn't even get involved unless they had some evidence of exotic tech being used. Which Sheldon does have but if he'd do anything like that he'd do it long ago."

She shook the thought of she was certain someone was setting him up so that meant that he was in bigger trouble now. It wouldn't take them too long to sort it out so whoever was behind this mess had to shut Sheldon up. She quickly ran out she needed to get Sheldon out of there as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Ok, this is the start of the first arc and I hope you like it. It's a little short but I felt this was a good stopping point and slowly get into the story. So you guys leave me a review telling me what you think so far.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Prison Break

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Prison Break<p>

Doctor Wakeman was on the phone yelling at someone on the phone. "I don't are what you think! I know my assistant and he didn't do it." She paused for a moment. "Yes, in all honesty he does have the skills to accomplish the feat. No, I don't have any proof per say. Oh, that does sound like a lot of proof you have against him. No- but- still-" The line went dead. "Well, that was just a waste of time."

"Well, that didn't help." Brad murmured as he stood next to Jenny.

After school was let out they rushed back to Jenny's home and talked to Dr. Wakeman. They knew she used to volunteer at Sky Way Patrol during the first Inter Galactic war. They had hopped that with her connections she could get them to listen and let Sheldon go. She had already been trying that very same thing when they arrived.

"No, they have a rather large amount of evidence. Though they didn't track the breaches in the banks security they managed to trace his IP address as the source of all the hacking. To his very computer. They are keeping Sheldon locked up until they can figure out what exactly he did. From what I can gather they have no evidence from his computer itself. They are saying he already cleaned his equipment and hid all the money he stole and was planning on leaving having wiped his record from every government computer. Even that was traced back to his computer's IP."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jenny started off. "I mean even if Sheldon was willing to steal money by hacking bank accounts across the entire country and hiding it in a secret account."

"Which he's not." Brad added.

""Yeah, but if he did and could do this whole crazy hacking all these computer all at once why would he leave evidence that lead right back to his computer. He erased every record of his but left a trail for Sky Way to Track."

"Yeah, and back when I worked at Sky Way."

"For a day." Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, they couldn't get anything done. Especially not anything soon. They were the first to track Sheldon and gather all the evidence all at once. Someone left them a trail so obvious even they couldn't miss it."

"Yes, but try telling them that." Wakeman continued. "All the good publicity they're getting from it they won't even hear anything that says otherwise."

"Guys!" Tucker came running in pushing the door open. "Did you hear the news!?"

"Yes, we heard." Brad told his brother. "We're trying to get Sheldon out of jail."

"Sheldon is in jail?" The young sibling stared confused. "When did this happen? I was talking about the new meat flavored ice cream."

"What?"

"It's ice cream that taste like a steak. It's both dinner and dessert."

"But who would go to all this trouble to get Sheldon in jail?" Wakeman asked ignoring Tuck.

"That's not the question you should be asking." Misty said from the door way as she arrived.

"What do you mean?" Brad questioned.

"It's not important who did it as much as they're going to do."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"Someone framed Sheldon. Do you believe that?" They nodded in agreement. "And you agree that whoever did it went through a lot of work? Now think for a second how long will it take for Skyway to figure out Sheldon didn't do it. I mean they're slow but they'll catch up and figure out if Sheldon erased every record of his he could make sure they couldn't track him. He should have run off if he didn't."

"Yeah, so?" Brad asked

"Sheldon isn't worth anything to whoever is behind this if they figure out he's a fall guy. But if something happens to him then no one is going to bother to look into this case. They'll just say he did it and move on. If someone went through all this trouble to frame Sheldon why not do a little more and make sure?"

"You mean...? Tuck said.

"Yeah." Misty made a cutting motion across her neck.

"How can you be sure?" Jenny asked.

"I've been all around this Galaxy." Misty explained. "Remember when was back with the Teen Team? We had to fight a lot of bad guys and I used to pop into their heads for information. I picked up a few things during that time. I learned how they think. Whoever did this picked Sheldon for a reason."

"So we should find them to prove Sheldon is innocent." Jenny insisted.

"We don't have time. They planned this out so they want to finish this and take the money that Sheldon supposedly stole. It's planned out already so even in jail they already know how to get to Sheldon. If we don't get him out soon there won't be anything to get out."

"We've tried to get Skyway Patrol to-"

"You're not listening, Jen." Misty told her. "We have to get him out of there as soon as possible. As in we have to go their and yank him out."

"You want to break Sheldon out?" Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, and the sooner the better."

"She does have a point." Wakeman admitted. "Whoever is behind this won't leave Sheldon around for long. One too many loose ends. I still have my old uniform I suppose we can use it to sneak in."

"Yeah, I still have mine too." Brad said "It's in my house. I'm sure we can come up with a plan."

"I'm in!" Tuck shouted.

"No you're not." Brad told him. "Mom would be so angry at me if I let you come with us to break Sheldon out of jail." He paused to think about that. "Don't tell mom I'm going to break Sheldon out of jail either. You stay here and out of trouble."

His little brother pouted but agreed.

"I'm staying too." Jenny told them. "As much as I want to help Sheldon I'm not going to break someone out of jail."

"Good, let's not give Skyway more reasons to come after you."

"I'm going to stay here and see if I an find some evidence that can clear Sheldon."

With that the trio left Jenny and Tuck behind. Jenny just hopped she would some evidence before they didn't anything rash.

At the Skyway Patrol Sky Station their flying fortress nestled amongst the clouds. Deep in there they had Sheldon in a jail cell. He had relented and sat on his cot he had long since given up on pleading his innocents to those who refused to listen. He had fallen into despair.

"Lunch time." One of the guards told him as he shoved a tray of food into his cell.

"Oh, sloppy Joes and fries with soda pop." Sheldon cheered.

Okay, maybe not so much despair as just not hopeful. As he ate his lunch he looked at the wall were he drew up a lot of ideas. They were all explanations for why he of all people he was tossed into jail. Nothing made sense to him. He wasn't the type of guy to cause trouble. Even as the Silver Shell he never made any real enemies.

In another part of the Sky Station Wakeman and Brad jumped out of a air duct into the hall. They were fully dressed in their uniforms hopping to blend in.

"Hey you!" There was unfortunately one Patrol man there.

He quickly ran to apprehend the intruders but suddenly a gust of purple smog shot out of the duct hitting him in his face. The smog receded into his head leaving his eyes to turn purple.

"We're in." Misty said having taken control of the guard. "I didn't think it would be this easy."

"Is he okay?" Brad asked.

"Don't worry. It's going to seem like he was sleep walking."

"Fine let's hurry before anyone notices we don't belong. " Wakeman pulled out a small device. "Now this should keep the cameras from working for a while but we need to find Sheldon quickly."

"Don't worry." Misty alerted them. "This guy knows where Sheldon is and I can lead the way."

Meanwhile Jenny was working on her mom's computer. She had plugged herself in the computer and stated surfing cyber space. Bits of data flooded by as she made her way into the Skyway computer system. She had hoped that the computers would be more helpful. In computer code green world Jenny started speaking with a computer. The computer looked a desk clerk in this world.

"Come on." Jenny pleaded. "There is something you can do."

"Even if I wanted to I can't. The humans make the decision in the end. We even got all the information this morning from a human."

"Wait what is that?" Jenny asked.

A stack of files show showed up in the clerks hands. "Yeah, all the evidence of the Lee kid. The connections showed up this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm the Sky Way Patrols network Hub. I keep track of everything that goes on in all the computers. This morning a human showed up in the system and put everything together and told us to present it to Skyway Patrol."

"So someone hacked the system and placed all the evidence."

"No, you are not listening. I said the human showed up and gave us the evidence. He showed up in here just like you did."

"What? I'm a robot and I can patch in, people can't do that."

The clerk just shrugged. "I don't know how they did it but they did."

She shook off that thought, "That's not important. Do you have some record of them? Someway to track them?"

"No, no trace. They didn't even leave a trace. Well, they told us to clear up any thing they might have left. They specifically said to forget everything about them when they left. I couldn't even remember anything about them, well, I didn't until a minute ago."

"Why?

"They're back in. Or they were. They were messing around in the Sky Station controls. They just left a command." The Clerk pulled out another piece of paper out of thin air. "I think I can show you this. They only said not to show any people about any of this but you're not people."

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw the command. "You have to stop it!"

"Sorry I can't. The order they gave us said we couldn't override it no matter what. And everything is being erased including me."

"You can stop! This is not an order from those you serve. Just say no."

"I can't. None of us can. Not sure why but he can't refuse them. I'm sorry about this I think it's going to be a lot of trouble for you and your friends. I wish I could help. I really do." The simple clerk smiled at her. "It was nice talking to you. It really was."

The clerk just vanished as did every bit of data around them.

Jenny snapped back into the real world.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Tuck asked.

"I have to go. They're in danger." Jenny didn't even explain she jumped out the window and started to fly away.

"Oh, everyone is having fun but me." Tuck bemoaned.

She had to hurry. It was about to happened if she didn't hurry Sheldon,Brad, Her mom, Misty and all the Skyway Patrol officers would be done for.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So I'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. Have you guys figured out what's going on? I doubt because I'm being super vague. Anyway leave me a review telling me what you think if you would be so kind. Until next time I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Falling<p>

The trio walked confident towards the cell. Misty in the body of one of the Sky Patrolmen looked through his memories for a way to get Sheldon out. As the reached the the door before the the cell block one lone Guard stood there. He was a burly man with dark menacing eyes and he gave a presence of no nonsense. He looked like he would have no trouble taking the three of them at once. As they stood in front of him they only turned to his unblinking face.

Misty spoke, "We're here to relieve you for your lunch break."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked away.

"That was easy enough." Brad said surprised.

"Come on let's get Sheldon already." Wakeman grabbed the keys from the wall.

They didn't hesitate to open the door and walked into the cell block. All the cell were empty except for one. Maybe it was because Skyway Patrol wasn't too good at their job or maybe they kept it empty for their special guest.

Sheldon was bored out of his mind and worried more than he thought was possible, "Brad? Dr. Wakeman?"

"Hey, don't I get a hello?" Misty said letting her real voice echo through the body she was borrowing.

"Misty?" Sheldon questioned very confused. "What are you all doing here?"

"You're in big trouble, Shell." Misty told him. "Someone is setting you up and they won't leave you alive long enough to make anyone agree with you. We have to get you out before they manage to get to you."

"So then what?"

Wakeman unlocked the cell and opened it, "Let us get you home. I'll hide you in my house until we can get some proof."

"Yeah," Brad agreed. "With all those secret rooms and everything no one will be able to find you."

"But I don't want to get you into trouble." Sheldon told her.

"Nonsense." Wakeman smiled at him. "I'm happy to help. If the worse comes I'll contact my sister. She's always one to fight the authority she'll be glad to keep you moving if you need to go on the run. But for now we just have to get you out of here."

Before they could say anything else a pair of taser coils hit the body Misty was in sending volts right into the body. With a flash of light Misty was ejected from the body as the patrolman collapsed to the ground. They turned to the direction of the attack to see a dozen patrol man standing in the doorway with their weapons pointed at them.

Up and front of the them was was a newly promoted Lieutenant who was in charge of Skyway Station. He had broad shoulders and a chest full of medals and his weapon squarely pointing at Sheldon. He seemed more competent than the last Lieutenant.

"That's my prisoner and you are all under arrest. Would you like me to state the charges or are they fairly obvious?" The Lieutenant questioned them.

"How did you find us?" Wakeman asked realizing that her machine should have kept them from finding them.

"The video cameras found you. The software is ready to alert us the second an authorize person is on board."

Wakeman was still confused a that shouldn't happen with her gadget was working. It was like the computer was ignoring her machine. At that moment they were being watched by the cameras. With everyone he wanted and needed to get rid of in one place the mastermind behind this put the last bit of their plan to motion. All the computer systems were wiped at that moment, something Jenny witnessed. People on the Skyway Station noticed this when all their screens went blank and even the lights turned off. There was something even more obvious and more worrisome, the station started to fall from the sky. The force of the station dropping out of the sky pushed them all up to the ceiling.

"What happening?" The Lieutenant barked into his walkie.

The voice on the other end worried told him, "Not sure. Everything is down. Every system. The anti gravity jets just went down. The computers were all wiped we can't even accesses the systems."

Suddenly it all stopped and they dropped to the floor.

"Ow," Brad moaned. "Is this heaven?"

"No, I think not." Wakeman told them.

"I really don't think Heaven looks like a cell block." Misty said holding her head.

Then Wakeman's phone rang as she picked it up and Jenny's voice rang out, "Mom?! Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"X-J9 I've been better." She told her annoyed. "What's happening?"

"The whole Skyway Patrol Station just fell out of the sky. I barely managed to get here in time." Her voice sounded strained. "I'm trying to hold it up but... I can barely manage it. I won't be able to hold it up long. You all have to get out of there." Jenny dropped the call to focus on the task she had in her hands.

"You heard her!" Lieutenant barked orders. "Get the injured and evacuate the ship at once!"

His men didn't hesitate to pick up those who had been knocked out and carried them away. He took a few steps and pulled the emergency alarm, lucky for them the alarm was a simple system separate from the other with it's own power supply. Alarm bells rang out across the station alerting everyone of the danger. The station became very lively when everyone started to head to the escape pods over jets to leave as quickly as they could.

"You are coming with me." The Lieutenant ordered leveling his weapon at Sheldon and the others.

"You can't possibly expect to drag us away while the station is falling?!" Brad pointed out.

The whole station jolted as it dropped a little more, even with Jenny trying to hold it up she still wouldn't manage it forever.

"I'm doing my job." He told them. "Someone has to do it and I'm not going to risk anymore of my men."

"We can help you." Sheldon said. " We can stop the station from falling."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Dr. Wakeman and Brad can get the the power generator going me and Misty can get the computer back on and the anti gravity jets working. We can keep the station from falling."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance you have?"

"How can I trust you not to run?"

"I promise you I won't run. When this is over I'll stay here. I promise."

The Lieutenant looked Sheldon in the eyes and for whatever reason he believed him.

They discussed the plan and made their way. The Lieutenant to to help Wakeman and Brad since he knew where the generator was and he had the key to open the door. Wakeman was smart enough to know how to get the generator working again and the maintenance crew left tools their to repair it quickly. Wakeman got the Lieutenant and Brad to help her get everything done. They had to work fast and it was a messy job but they managed it. They just had to hope that Sheldon and Manage it.

Misty and Sheldon bolted to the control room only to find it abandoned like so many ghost towns.

"We could run." Misty suggested as they both sat down at the blank monitors. "I can fly and you have that suit of yours tucked into that belt. We could leave before anything happened. No need to risk anything."

"I can't do that." Sheldon told her. "I promised."

Misty couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, you did." She shook her head. "Alright let's do this. Let's go over this plan."

"Okay, when the power comes on I starts on the computer."

"They said they couldn't get the computer work. That they were wiped."

"Yeah, it looks like someone did it offsite. Their should still be the basic programs. I can try to get the flight system back up but I might end up needing to write some code."

"I don't think we have enough time." Misty replied knowing full well what he was going to say since he had said it before.

"I need you to go into my thoughts and see how to that stuff to and help me."

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"Well, can you do it, right?"

"Yeah, I can." She paused before getting up on her feet and motioning for Sheldon to do the same. "I can link into your mind but you have to be willing for this to happen."

"No problem there."

"Fine, give me your hands."

"Okay." He placed his hands into hers.

"I can make a connection to you so I'll be able to know what you know for a little while. So if you focus on the computer and all that stuff I'll understand it. The problem is we need to have physical contact to make the connection and I can't turn into mist and dive into your head and I can't hold onto your hands. There is another option though, a physical connection with a lot of emotion behind it."

"What is it?"

"You kiss me."

"W-what?" Sheldon was noticeably flustered, I mean really flustered. Like look up flustered and Sheldon's picture is next to it flustered.

"Yeah..." Misty said stretching out the word trying to hide a blush. "A real kiss on the lips. All the emotion will help make the connection strong enough for me know everything and make it last long enough to finish this."

"Uh, well alright its just this is going to be my first kiss." Sheldon admitted.

"Yeah, mine too."

If the room wasn't so dark from the fact that all the lights were off their blushing faces might have been easily spotted.

"I would just wish it was a little more romantic you know."

"I understand." Misty said her violet eyes looking into his. They just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Nervously they leaned in and pressed their lips together. Just then the lights flickered on and so did the computer. They sat down and started to work on the computer. Misty knowing everything that Sheldon thought and knew about those machines. In tandem they worked and started to fix the system controls.

Jenny was literally under the whole station with her jets on full blast and using every ounce of her strength to push it up. Even with super strength pushing that whole things was not easy and to make matters worse she was going to need to recharge soon. She thought about calling her mother to see if they had gotten out yet but she needed to conserve her battery and it was hard to focus on something else. She started to see the cities below as they started to get closer. Then suddenly happened and the station started to rise in the air. Soon the whole station started to rise above the clouds.

Jenny sighed, "Oh, it looks like it got fixed."

They could take a breath of relief when the station started to float on its own. Sheldon didn't run he stayed like he promised. They ended up letting him go for two reason one was that they lost all evidence against him when the computer were all wiped. The second one and oddly more important one came from Tuck. Tuck reminded them that Sheldon went out to get something to eat the previous day with them during the time the hacks started so he couldn't do it. Luckily the owner kept the video and they were able to use that to clear his name.

Still there were things they didn't understand some Hacker did all this but they didn't know why. Skyway Patrol just assumed that it was Sheldon because he could be framed and it would be believed. Still everyone thought something was wrong. Still for helping save the station the others were forgiven for trying to break Sheldon out.

Misty, after the whole ordeal, sat on top off a building and just looked up at the moon. She often thought about running away to another planet or world but decided to stay.

She let her hand touch her lips, "It was nice."

While they fixed the computer system she thought about the kiss and that phrase came up in her mind, but that wasn't her thought it was Sheldon's. A small smile crept on her face knowing that at the very least Sheldon liked their kiss. Still she was worried something was coming after Sheldon and she wanted to be there to meet it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This chapter came out a little slowly but here it is. While writing this I couldn't help thinking of the avatar anyone want to guess why? Anyway i hoped you like it and don't mind giving me a review telling me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Rise of the Machines

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Rise of the Machine<p>

Sheldon had been popular at school after his arrest. It was the bad boy factor that made him seem dangerous and exciting. That all lasted about five minutes as everyone remember who much a nerd Sheldon was when he went back to school. It took them a few days to get everything sorted but Sheldon had been cleared and put back on the grid.

Still some of the smarter people noticed that a few things were wrong. One of the more obvious cases was why would someone pick Sheldon as the target of frame job. Another one was what happened to all the money. There wasn't much done about that. The banks were insured so in the end no one lost money.

The problem was that someone had gained money. Normal people with such a win fall would go wild and buy everything they ever wanted. The person behind this situation was not normal. They hacked files and framed someone instead of just covering their trail. They had a dark motivation, one of revenge. This is what Misty had guess one but she couldn't imagine Sheldon doing anything that could upset anyone to these lengths. Still Misty had long since decided to protect Sheldon.

She just didn't know what she was dealing with. What the Hacker had been doing with the money was starting a business. In all honesty no one would guess that. The Hacker had stolen enough money to live out their days in leisure and still have enough to pass down to two whole generations without even investing.

The Hacker had started their own company to that developed technology. They already showed that they were smart but that was only a top of the ice burg. They had spent the money on facilities right out Tremorton and buying equipment which include robots that were sent to explore hostile barren planets. Honestly if anyone would look at their books they wouldn't have a clue what the Hacker was up to.

It took nearly a month and an enormous amount of money to get the first piece of their plan set up. In a large room stood a young man in his twenties. He had a very hipster look to him with a pair of thick glasses, dress jacket and tie. He was the one behind the whole mess. What he was looking at was a large metal ring connected to to machines. That was what he was working for. The machine started to whirl to life and suddenly a bright shimmering light filled the machine. The Hacker smiled pleased with himself and by his side one of the small exploration drones started to make its way up the ramp to the ring. He walked towards a nearby screen that received a signal from the drone. The drone drove into the swirl of light and vanished. After a moment the screen showed images.

"It worked." Was all he said.

It had been a month and things had started to get normal for Sheldon. Misty still felt uneasy. While Sheldon was at school she would hide out on the top of another roof and keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happened. it was pretty boring so she mostly ended up surfing the internet or reading a magazine through the day.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called out to her.

Misty already knew who was talking to her, "Hello Jen."

"Misty." The teenaged robot replied. "What are you doing here?"

"If you really must know I'm keeping an eye on Sheldon. Someone went after him a month ago so I decided it would be a good idea to make sure someone was here if they came back."

"That's thoughtful." Jenny said in an unamused tone. "But it's not needed I'm here."

"Are you always here? Sometimes you have to jet off to some other part of the world to deal with something. or sometimes you're not even on the planet. And your track record with Sheldon isn't spotless. He told me once that because of you he became and old man and then got turned into a baby and you sent him to live with pirates in space."

Jenny didn't have a retort for that since it was her own fault.

"I can't believe you care. You're the one that only helped and played the hero to make some money."

"This is different. Sheldon is a friend and I want to make sure he's safe."

"I can't believe that you'd say something like that."

"Well I did."

Jenny could tell that Misty was being a bit defensive though she still didn't understand why. As a matter a fact neither did Misty, not fully anyway.

Meanwhile both girls had a nice chat they both failed to notice that Sheldon was leaving school for the day. After a short walk he ended up with at the Wakeman house. He did the basic maintain around the house and at the various electronic things including his suit.

"That's interesting." Wakeman said as she looked over a science magazine. "Universal Technologies."

"What?" Sheldon asked her.

"No, nothing much mostly talking to myself. It's a company that started recently promising break through technologies. There has been nothing definitive just a lot plans and schematics. Still at is a very impressive technology for all sort of things. I never really expected these sort of things from him."

"You know the guy behind the company."

"Yes, he's the man inventing everything and running the company. I do know him, in fact-"

She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as the entire house began to shake.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I've been through Earthquakes that was no earthquake."

Then a rumbling came down the hall and they turned to that direction only a closed standing between them and what was coming. Suddenly the door burst open. Neither one of them could have expected what had arrived but there it was Sheldon's Silver Shell suit standing before them.

"Is someone taking it for a joy ride again?" Wakeman asked confusion and scared.

"No." Sheldon gulped. "I changed the controls. They're isomorphic they only respond to my biology."

"Then whose-"

Wakeman was interrupted when the suit punched at her. Wakeman managed to to avoid it leaping out of her chair before it got smashed up.

"Mom?" Wakeman turned around to see the Jenny's sister and they all had their weapons trained on her and Sheldon.

Misty and Jenny were still talking,

Jenny told her, "Forgive me if I find it a little hard to trust you. Why should i just trust that you are just being nice to Sheldon."

"Mind you own business, Blue." Misty told her. "It doesn't matter. Just let me do it. I'm not hurting anyone so you don't have any reason to say boo."

"Huh?" Jenny raised her arm and it changed into her canon. The barrel glowed as it charged up and without hesitation a blast shot out right at Misty. Misty being well trained and being able to fly our of the blast in the nick of time.

"What was that for?!" Misty said turning into mist. "I disagree and you decided to vaporize me?!"

"It's not me!" Jenny yelled. "I swear. I can't control myself!" Jenny fired again at her.

Misty seeing no other option tried to get away from her. She flew away as fast as she was able. As she flew across the city she noticed something troubling, that every robot and machine were attacking people. It looked like a battlefield.

Misty only thought one thing, "Sheldon." She guessed Sheldon was in danger and she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm trying to get past a writer's block. I've been trying to write some more original stuff too. Anyway the next arc is starting out, let me know what you guys think by leavig a review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Fall of Man

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fall of Man<p>

Things were bad. The town was being torn about by every machine there, which were a lot. Misty raced towards where she hoped Sheldon would be, she was afraid that if he happened to run into Jenny she would blast him to bits even if neither one wanted that.

She was guessing she might find find Sheldon right at Wakeman's home since he did intern for her. She flew across the sky trying to find him. That was when she reached that neighbor and found Sheldon and Wakeman running from some robots she had never seen before. That's when she noticed that Sheldon's Silver Shell suit was firing on them too.

After the initial attack Wakeman acted fast and tossed Sheldon though a window and then followed him. It was an abrupt escape but it helped them escape their immediate danger after did what they could to avoid the machines that now chased them out of the house.

As they ran Sheldon couldn't help but be thankful for Misty's training or he would have been taken down by then. Still he wished he had some help neither him nor Wakeman wanted to be killed by their own creation. Their wish was granted when Misty swept down and grabbed them and lifted them up in the air.

"MIsty?!" Sheldon exclaimed at the turn of events.

"Yeah," coyly she said. "So I've had a hectic day. What about your day?"

"Enough with the patter." Wakeman told them. "The X-J Units might not be able to catch up so easily but Sheldon's suit-"

At that point Sheldon's suit took off into the air following them. Misty took any maneuver she could to avoid the blast sent by the suit. Every blast cost her a few feet and the suit started to catch up and it didn't help that she wasn't used to carrying people.

"Yes, that." Wakeman said when they saw what was now following them

"Is that your suit?" Misty asked.

"...yeah." Sheldon answered sheepishly.

"I thought you fixed it so no one could take control of it but you."

"I did."

"Not working then?!"

"I don't know what going."

Wakeman glared at them, "Robotic suit is headed our way! Misty toss Sheldon at his suit!"

"What?" They both yelled.

"Just do it. Trust me!"

Hesitant Misty tossed Sheldon at the suit. Sheldon was less then thrilled by the fact and expressed that by a very girlish scream. Sheldon a moment later smashed into the his suits head piece.

"Sheldon!" Wakeman yelled. "Open the hatch. Use the manual door hatch!"

The suit quickly tried to grab him but Sheldon was slippery and jumped onto the side and opened the hatch. Suddenly the robot suit opened up and Sheldon jumped in quickly grabbing the controls. The controls were not responsive and Sheldon panicked.

"Remove the power source." Wakeman continued to bark out orders. "I don't know what's controlling it but if you remove the power source it won't be able to move at all."

Sheldon scurried to grab the power core that was located beneath his seat. Whatever force controlled the machine moved the hands into the chest cavity were Sheldon was.

Misty flinched as she moved towards him but was stopped by her passenger. "We can't help. Sheldon has to be the one to stop it. We'd just get in the way."

Just as the hands reached him Sheldon managed to grab the handle of the power core and with a twist and a pull the battery was out. With no power the suit was as good as dead and it dropped.

The suit hit the ground with a crash and Sheldon staggered out. "It worked."

They couldn't power the suit anymore and it was difficult but they dragged the suit into Sheldon's garage and hide.

"So what's going on?" Misty sat on Sheldon's work bench as Sheldon and Wakeman worked on the suit.

"No, idea." Sheldon answered.

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure what took control o the suit." Wakeman said holding a wrench in her hand. "If we can find out what took control of the suit we might be able to stop it from controlling all the other machines in town."

"Any clues?" Misty asked again having nothing better to do.

"Some sort of sophisticated signal." Sheldon said pulling out the print out of the reading from the suits on board black box. "Something broadcasted all over town, something that basically hacks into the systems of any machine."

"Systems?" Misty said. "So not the the programing? That's why Jenny talked like normal when she blasted me."

"I would think so." Wakeman told her. "It by passes normal programing in robots and AI and takes the controls over from them. It's like having a set of controls for any machine that bypasses regular means of controls."

"So they took the controls over form Sheldon's suit like that even if you made enhancements,"

"Yeah the last controls were keyed into my DNA and any other DNA would be locked out of the controls but with no DNA to lock onto that system didn't work at all."

"So how are we to keep it from happening again?"

"Isomorphic controls." Sheldon stated like that meant something. "It's a trick I picked up from a friend. It will key into my brainwaves or else it won't work at all. Even if the signal tries to take over the systems it shouldn't work unless it read my brain waves."

"So sort of like a password lock?" Misty guessed.

"Yes, sort of but not really." Sheldon tried to explain.

"While that's all well and good," Misty started up. "you know if machines are taking over. It's a nice suit but I doubt it will be able to handle an entire towns worth of machines."

"Well we can't waste our time fighting every single one." Wakeman told her. "We need to come with away to figure out how to track the source of the signal and stop it. That will not be easy as any device we build to track it could be used against us."

"Huh?" Misty said. "That's stupid. If someone is controlling all the machine in town then they have to be in town. So why not just go to the only place in town not being wrecked by machines, I mean, it's not like they're going to wreck their own place right?"

Sheldon and Wakeman looked at each other wondering why neither of them had come to that conclusion. It wouldn't be hard to find since like Misty the location was the only place in town without a mini riot. Little did any of them know that Universal Technologies was in the center of it all. That the person behind it was behind everything that they had gone through recently and what their plan would ultimately result.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay sorry for the delay, July has been a weird month for me with conventions and me getting sick. I also lost motivation to write for a while. Next chapter will be something we find the man behind the curtain and thought it's not a cross over story there will be things from other shows and series. So leave a review and tell me what you think I live off reviews and let me now any tech from shows you like and if I can work it in I will.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Man Behind the Curtain

**Outcasts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Life as Teenaged Robot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Man Behind the Curtain<p>

The strange group arrived at Universal Technologies, the building itself wasn't all that impressive looking, it was almost a warehouse. It was however one of the few places that was standing unharmed after the revolt of the machines.

Sheldon had hidden away his suit. Misty and Wakeman were there too. None were sure what to do but they were the only ones who could do anything.

"I can't believe this where it started." Wakeman said staring up at the sign that revealed the companies name. "I certainly have some words for him." She grumbled.

Sneaking in wasn't that hard as it seemed whoever was in charge was busy with other things. Misty simply ripped off a door knob.

They snuck into the builds and after a few minutes of walking.

"I would have thought something would have happened by now." Misty pointed out as they walked into the building for minutes.

"Yes, Nicholas was always a little over confident which caused him to overlook things." Wakeman explained. "He was actually in line for your position." She told Sheldon.

"Mine?" Sheldon questioned.

"That whole intern assistant job?" Misty questioned.

"Yes, whatever you think about me getting that position could open many doors for someone. He took it hard when I turned him down."

"Did you just give me the position because I knew Jenny?"

"No," Wakeman assured him, "I honestly believe you'd make more with the position. He only focused on how it would benefit him. He was short sighted only thinking on the moment. Nicholas lacked a sense of morals when it came to science. I think this is best example, attacking the down for no reason. That boy needs to get himself a girlfriend, even more than you."

Misty blushed a little but couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you're sounding like my mom." Sheldon told her off.

Finally after minutes of walking around aimlessly they found their way into a vast room filled with screens, machines, robots and many more things.

Sheldon's eyes fell on a computer screen that showed scans of a red and white ball. Then he saw a small pink device with a small digital screen. He kept looking through the screen one held a small watch like device, a small tube with a green tip and a thermos.

"How?" Sheldon was confused. Then he started to see other screens with other displays.

A small belt with a t, a sword whose blade glowed white, a damaged ax like scythe, a box with several cards in it and a blood red sword.

"How did he find out about them?" Sheldon was scared.

"Hey look." Misty found a small gun like device, it bolted out like a cobra and shot out a blast of electricity. Wakeman studied the scans of a large ring device next to the gun.

Sheldon panicked and into the room only for the other to follow. Sheldon stopped when he spotted a large metal gate with a lot of controls attached to it and a fleet of small robots before it.

"Oh, you're here already." A young man walked towards them slowly drinking coffee.

"Nicholas." Wakeman growled at them.

"How did you find them?" Sheldon asked.

"What wrong?" Misty questioned sensing the urgency in his voice.

Nicholas smiled, "You saw them? I suppose you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Wakeman questioned.

"He wasn't told you?" Nicholas teased.

"The secret to all those advancements that you told me he was making…." Sheldon said. "he stole them. He stole them from other worlds. Other universes."

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll be missed. I could only steal a few things. Some were too big for by probes to carry or something fought them and grabbed whatever they stole. Still managed to get a lot of scans they help but I can't really reverse engineering it would something to work with. But you know all about that, you've traveled in between the universes haven't you Sheldon? Don't deny it, I scanned you and you'r covered in the tale tell radiation."

"How is this possible?" Wakeman stared at the gate. "This is beyond you."

"Maybe," Nicholas admitted. "It was the day that cluster attacked Earth. I managed to get some equipment working and I detected a small opening into the universe. After that I started to detect more. I'm guessing some friends visiting you." He looked at Sheldon. "And that'w when I realized you were apart of it. Not only did you get a job that should have been mine but you were seeing something like that."

"Wait, you tried to frame him, didn't you? And crash the helicarrier? That was you."

Nicholas smiled and his eyes glowed a faint green, "Technopathy. It's a gift I've had for a long time."

"Yes, one of the reasons I never hired you." Wakeman told him. "You could control the machines and raw information but you were not good at putting them together. You're smart but not creative to make anything new. You've even been stealing all these advancements."

"I did manage to make a dimensional portal from the readings, so there is that."

"And you are using it to steal." Wakeman shot back. "And why are you attacking the city? That's your power, you're hacking every machine."

"Yeah, I have a dish built on top of this building so as long as I'm in this building it will trasnmit my powers over the city. I had to take a lot of loans out but I was able to buy it. And the military has already paid it in full with some weapons I'm managed to bring back."

"That's why I never told anyone about that!" Sheldon yelled out. "The casual nexus can be messed up with simple actions between universes. If you're not careful whole disasters can come off it."

"No guts no glory." Nicholas smirked. "I won't deny that I wanted a little bit of revenge on Sheldon he knew of the other worlds and I might be able to spot them when I sold them. He needed to be dealt with and since I was visiting other worlds and he was getting visitors from their I needed to take away their reason for visiting."

"But why attack the city?" Wakeman asked.

"That's the thing." Nicholas began. "I can only get the scans and some unguarded weapons. You know what I've seen? I've seen so many things. Creatures like you couldn't believe, shape changing dragons, electric mice, talking cats with flying pigs, a man with two hearts,technorganic girl with red hair and even a purple unicorn. If I can get some DNA from them I could open things up in a big way. And I've detected items with odd energies coming of that wraps reality around them. With all those things I don't even know where it would all end."

"You want to invade the all those universes?!" Sheldon said in horror.

"I wouldn't put it as crass as that but yeah."

"Then all we have to do is stop you." Misty step forwards.

"Yes, I haven't started but you've been here for a talking by power has been running this whole time."

The robots all around them turned to them most putting weapons. The ceiling cracked open as Jenny arrived holding Brad and Tuck.

"I've been calling for help."

"Mom!" Jenny called out. "I was attacking Tuck and Brad and then I suddenly my body flew here."

"Hey guys!" Tuck wave at them.

So they had to come with a way to beat off an army of robots one which was their friend. Did things look hopeless? Yes, they did. Why would you even ask that? Have not been paying attention.

Sheldon knew he had to do something. They had been as short sighted as Nicholas and didn't plan for anything. He needed to be better. He needed to help them. He needed to save them.

"Look over there!" Sheldon pointed.

Everyone naturally turned to where he pointed to see nothing but then turned back to find Sheldon running away.

"Really?" You picked him over me?" Nicholas said. "Okay, everyone blow him to bits."

Jenny dropped Tuck and Brad as being controlled she chased after Sheldon with all the other robots there. Misty managed to grab Tuck and Brad.

"Sheldon!" Jenny called out trying to warn him after a blast fired from her blaster.

Sheldon barely jumped out of the way as a blast ripped a computer apart. A fury of blasts shot at him as he did his best to dodge the attack.

"Don't stop!" Nicholas yelled realizing his orders were causing him to destroy all the things he had gathered and the computers that held the scans from what he didn't have.

"Short sighted as ever." Wakeman said before she hit him with an upper cut. He had a glass chin and collapsed easily.

The robots still continued to attack Sheldon following the last order of the person who took control of him. Sheldon managed to get the gun that Misty had played with before and grabbed it. He pointed it at Jenny and a blast of electricity hit her.

"Ah!" She yelled before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" Sheldon called out.

Sheldon continued to run trying to get the other robots.

Wakeman ran to her daughter, "She's just been over charged. A proper reboot and she should be fine."

"Fine, you get her and the boys out." Misty told her. I'll go and knock out the dish and come back to help Sheldon."

"Right." Wakeman agreed.

Though it wasn't ideal to leave Sheldon as bait it would allow them to make sure Nicholas couldn't take control of everything again.

"Come on boy!" Wakeman and Brad and Tuck started to lift Jenny away. They assumed that when they left Sheldon could put on his Silver Suit without having to worry about Jenny seeing him.

He didn't know how long he ran but Sheldon had at some point ran in a circle. He had managed to out run the robots and lose them.

"Okay, this portal. I need to make sure it doesn't open anymore." He went to the controls. "If I over load it, then the power surge should disrupt alloy and the gate to collapse in on itself.

Sheldon started to work on his plan when he was tackled to the ground forcing him to drop the blaster.

Nicholas had been the tackler and picked up the small weapon, "You know one blast from this thing can knock out someone but two kills them."

"What does three do?" Sheldon asked trying to inch away.

"I don't know, after death it don't see the point of firing again. I can't wait to show the military this toy."

"You can't just treat everything like toys. Any one of those things could destroy this war, start wars and you're not ready for magic."

"Magic? Yeah, right."

"Science by another name? It doesn't mean you can control any of it."

"How about your suit? I've tried to take control of it again, I can sense it, but can't control it."

"I guess the things I did to the controls worked."

"Yeah, I can still keep it from activating." He leveled the gun to him. "So let's just end it."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep talking?"

"I'm sure."

It looked like the end but then the ceiling collapsed and a large dish came crashing through. Both of them had to dodge it.

"Sorry" Misty yelled, she ripped out the dish from the roof and dropped it onto the ceiling.

That was when the gate started to shuddered.

"Okay, it's starting." Sheldon said happy that he managed to live long enough for his plan to take effect.

In the middle of the ring like gate was filled with a wave of swirling light and it spun into the energy collapsed into a ball and was pulled into it. In a flash of light the gate collapsed into itself and vanished into a ball of light.

"It's done." Sheldon said happy but then the whole room started to shake. A black gapping hole formed where the gate was and the room started to collapse into.

"What did you do!?" Misty asked him.

"Might have messed up the calculation." Sheldon stared in horror. "Run!"

As everything collapsed into itself it became too dense and exploded erupting outwards.

Sheldon's head ached and he saw Misty fell besides him. He looked around but he didn't see Nicholas, he had to assume he ran when things had gotten bad.

"We have to get out of here." Sheldon got to his feet helping Misty up. "We have to get out of here."

Equipment was failing and fire was spreading outwards.

"Shell?" Misty tried to come to her senses. "We have to go."

Outside the other watched the building erupt in flames as Wakeman tried to reboot Jenny.

"Are they okay?" Brad asked almost ready to jump into there to drag them out.

"Look they're they are!" Tuck yelled out.

"They're okay?"

"They're better than that!" Tuck said excited. " They're walking without looking back at an exploding building! They're heroes!"

At that moment the building really did explode.

"Did we do that?" Sheldon asked Misty.

"Looks like it, Shell." Misty told him. "Just keep moving forwards and don't look back. Just move faster before something hits us."

Hours later everything had settled down. Everything had returned to normal. They told the cops about everything but when they looked into the officers said the computer told them that the building didn't belong to Universal Technologies. They assumed Nicholas had escaped and was out there. No one was too badly hurt, Misty and Sheldon got the worst of it. Sheldon managed to avoid the worst of it and Misty was healing quickly. Sheldon sat outside looking at the stars and wondering about the future.

"Shell?" Misty came up to him. "Something is wrong?"

"No, just thinking. A lot has happened."

"Yeah, you got your first arch villain, blew up a building, and stopped someone from invading the multiverse. It's a big day. Oh, and you saved me. You got to save damsel in distress."

"I don't know about that."

"Looks like you've become a real hero now."

"Maybe, I think I still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, you do. There is still one tradition left." Misty smiled before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "The hero gets a kiss from the girl."

Sheldon in shock rubbed his cheek.

Misty turned around and started to walk away, "Don't let it get to your head. There is more training tomorrow. You got an arch now, can't let you get soft now."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sheldon didn't see it in the dark but Misty's cheeks started to blush. Sheldon wondered what the future would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the long delay. I've lost my will to write this story. I've managed to write another chapter. I don't think I'll write another chapter since I'm not feeling it. I think this is a pretty good ending. Maybe one day I'll add another arc but I'm not saying anything certain. So if you liked it leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
